Valentine
How Valentine joined the Tourney When the President was a child, his father went to war, and never came back. One day, a soldier named Captain Valentine came to his house and told him that his father was captured by the enemy; and that after resisting intense torture, in order not to betray his country, he committed suicide. He retained a handkerchief (horrifically, behind his eye); which Captain Valentine gave to Funny.2 It's implied that Funny's mother remarried with Captain Valentine some time later. While training, Valentine's company perished in a desert. Valentine himself, exhausted, fell onto the site of the Corpse's Heart; when his life was saved, and he inferred the existence of a complete Corpse. At some point later, he was captured by the enemy and brutally whipped; leaving scars spanning his back (in a pattern resembling that of the flag of the United States). The Steel Ball Run race is a plot set up by Valentine and the down-on-his-luck promoter, Steven Steel to scope through the United States to get the Saint Corpse Parts which were rumored to have life changing power. As he hosted and monitored the event, he'd send out people of his choosing to make sure things didn't go haywire in the process while at the same time trying to find pieces of the corpse parts themselves. By obtaining the corpse, the President, being a patriot, wishes to use its power to bring a better future to America by merging his stand and the corpse's power to deflect all misfortunes befalling on his country to other foreign countries. During the Race, Valentine employs many assassins to kill both Gyro Zeppeli and Johnny Joestar, even to have some participate in the race to get close to the duo. The majority of his subordinates are Stand users; such as Blackmore, Mike O. and Diego Brando. Traveling to another world using D4C, Valentine intends to sponsor a bill that makes ninjas be brutally re-educated to not be ninjas. However, Homura wants to stop this. How to unlock *Clear Beer Bottle Cut level 2 with 40 different characters *Play 1752 matches For both methods, you must fight Valentine at Rocky Mountain Town. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Porunga or purchasing him 700 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Valentine, wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the 23rd POTUS and the Dirty Deeds Doen Dirt Cheap Stand user, Funny Valentine, he's the true American Hero and won't stop at nothing!" He will be seen left of Dario Bossi, right of Crona, below Kurama and above Perona. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Valentine has his hands behind his head and his elbows raised. After the announcer calls his name Valentine spreads his hands out saying "Tah dah!" then his Stand Dirty Deeds Doen Dirt Cheap (or D4C) appears as the camera zooms then Valentine says "Strong foes add spice to battle." Special Moves It's mere self-defense (Neutral) Valentine takes out his pistol and shoots six shots. Well, now you've done it! (Side) D4C advances forward and unleashes a flurry of chops. Hiding in the next dimension (Up) Valentine jumps into the air and wraps himself with a flag to protect himself in a parallel world. A gift from the other side (Down) Valentine wraps a flag around himself, summoning an alternate self from a parallel world to dive kick at the opponent. Guess who's back! (Hyper Smash) Based on his JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle Heart Heat Attack. Valentine poses with his hands apart going "Tah dah!" If anyone tries to hit him, he will pull his victim down to another dimension where several Valentines say "Guess who's back!" and assail the victim. Then D4C knocks the opponent into the air and all three Valentines finish with a jumping uppercut. Filthy acts, at a reasonable price (Final Smash) Based on his JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle Great Heat Attack. Valentine puts a hand on his head saying "Consider this an honor!" then sets a flag over his opponent (reminiscent of a military funeral ceremony), pulling them into another dimension. Valentine then follows after saying "My ability lets me freely go between here and the "world" next door!" The victim encounters their alternate dimension doppelganger and the both of them slam into each other and disintegrate in a shower of Menger Sponges as per the rules of D4C while Valentine says "Taste it long and slow." Bonus Costume Valentine possesses one Bonus Costume, that being from his earlier appearance in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Steel Ball Run. To unlock, one must clear Survival Mode with Valentine. After Big-Zam's defeat, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've opened President Valentine's more formal outfit! He looks more stylish as POTUS!" Then, highlight Valentine and press Minus. Victory Animations #Valentine turns and says "Soon my nation will be a happy one." #*Valentine turns and says ""Strong foes add spice to battle!" (Johnny victories only) #Valentine sets his hands below saying "It was me! I'm the one who took the napkin first!" #*Valentine sets his hands below saying "As always, looks like I am the one on top!" (Gyro victories only) #Valentine summons two duplicates from other dimensions and says "All as going as planned. Soon they will all be mine!" On-Screen Appearance Valentine comes out of another dimension via a flying American Flag and says "Time to perform some nasty acts, for a fair and honest price!" Special Quotes *Battle is part of every trial, and is always accompanied by bloodshed! (When fighting Johnny) *In the battle to come, one misstep-- just one misstep-- will decide the victor. And I'm not just talking about us." (When fighting Gyro) Trivia *Valentine's rival is the former 2nd year of Hebijo academy, leader of the Crimson Squad and a six-sword user named Homura. *Funny Valentine shares his English voice actor with Sergei Dragunov, Magolor, Portgas D. Ace, the Pachycephalosaurus, Susano'o, Kaioh, Guile, Gorilla Grodd, Jubei Yagyu, Kokuto, Shirokohryu, Ridley, Mecha Ridley, Catbat, Crobat, Swampert, Shigen Naoe, Jedah Dohma, Fudo, Rolling Turtle, Pierre Vieria (in Aquarion Mars), Wracktail and Death. *Funny Valentine shares his Japanese voice actor with Garrus Vakarian, Vision and Kabal. *Funny Valentine shares his French voice actor with Spartacus, Xemnas and Goh Hinogami. *Funny Valentine shares his German voice actor with Colossus, Duke B. Rambert, Darknut and Noob Saibot. *Funny Valentine shares his Arabic voice actor with Aristotle Kristatos Stalblind, Skowl, Knight Gundam, Isfan, Amon and Rajendra. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes